Don't worry about cucumbers
by VasireLyss
Summary: OC x Aomine.
1. Jak znaleźć drogę do domu?

Ta seria, to nie będzie typowe GoM x Reader. Przede wszystkim występuje dużo OC w tym główna bohaterka. Starałam się jak mogłam by zachowywała się jak większość dziewczyn w spotkaniach z panem arabo-mudżinem. Po drugie panem do wzięcia jest właśnie tylko i wyłącznie pan Aomine, ale nie zabraknie również innych postaci w tym pana Kisezsłodkimirzęskami. Braki mogą odczuć fanki Akashiego, gdyż nie pojawi się on w tym opowiadaniu, za co przepraszam. Seria jest zamknięta, jednak dalej w progresie, bo pisałam wszystko na kartkach i teraz trzeba przepisywać. Miłego czytania :3

Disclaimer: Występują fakty naciągane, bądź nie istniejące w mandze/anime na potrzeby historii.

* * *

**Jak znaleźć drogę do domu?**

Co ja robię w tym wielkim mieście? „Jedź do Tokio, tam najlepiej poznasz japońską kulturę." Chyba korki… Dobrze, że chociaż język znam to bez problemu dogadałam się z taksówkarzem. Za chwilę powinnam być w domu Ui Otsu, starszej pani, która pozwoliłam mi u siebie zamieszkać. Zapłać czynsz z góry, a niczego ci nie zabraknie. Po drodze udało mi się odebrać mundurek ze szkoły. Po kilku godzinach wreszcie dotarłam na miejsce.

W drzwiach przywitałam mnie niziutka starsza pani. Nie musiałam się przedstawiać, bo nie wyglądam jak japonka. Mam popielate włosy, niebieskie oczy i brzoskwiniową cerę. Plus okulary, bo tak to jest jak się nie chce korygować wady jednego oka. Zdjęłam buty i weszłam do środka. Staruszka oprowadziłam mnie po pomieszczeniach. Jestem zadowolona, za taką cenę warunki są królewskie. Wyjęłam portfel i zapłaciłam jej 10000 jenów z góry za cały miesiąc. Otsu-san zrobiła mi kolację, którą szybko zjadam. Dziękuję jej i życzę dobrej nocy, a potem kieruję się do przeznaczonego dla mnie pokoju. Jest w nim szafa, kilka półek nad biurkiem, a na podłodze znajduje się futon. Wszystko co mi potrzeba. Rozpakowałam rzeczy i przygotowałam mundurek na jutro.

Do szkoły chodzi się od poniedziałku do soboty. Dzisiaj jest niedziela, a jutro jest pierwszy września i rozpoczyna się drugi semestr. W Polsce dopiero rozpocznie się nowy rok szkolny. Będę musiała nadrobić materiał dla pierwszoklasistów. Wypakowałam książki z polską poezją i ustawiłam je na półce. Później umyłam się i poszłam spać.

Obudziłam się wraz ze świtem. Bez problemu zdążyłam do szkoły, przy okazji zahaczając o jakiś bankomat. Wczoraj ten budynek był mniej imponujący. Jak widać, żadna zmiana strefy czasowej nie straszna mi. Zjadłam śniadanie, ubrałam się, a gdy byłam już gotowa do wyjścia, pożegnałam się z Otsu-san. Ta placówka nie była najlepszą w Tokio, ale jej standard znacznie przewyższał polskie szkoły.

Weszłam do środka budynku i rozejrzałam się. Muszę przebrać buty i iść na poranny apel. Znalazłam szafkę podpisaną moim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Dziwnie wyglądały polskie znaki wśród japońskich. Przebrałam obuwie i wyszłam na plac przed szkołą. Dzięki poleceniu z Polski udało mi się tu dostać. Nadrobię szybko ten jeden semestr. Podeszła do mnie jakaś dziewczyna, która wyglądała jak wszystkie inne licealistki w Japonii, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Jedyne co ją wyróżniało to inny kolor swetra i czerwone oprawki okularów.

\- Witaj, jestem przewodniczącą szkolnego samorządu. Nazywam się Taschiba Kou – jedynie usta się poruszały na jej twarzy z każdym słowem.

\- Miło mi cię poznać Tasachiba-san. Nazywam się…

\- Wiem. Teraz stań w rzędzie razem ze swoją klasą.

Apel minął szybko. Następnie zaczęły się lekcje. Każdy próbował wymówić moje imię, lecz wychodziły jakieś dziwne słowa, więc zwracali się do mnie jakimiś podobnymi imionami, bądź po prostu chan lub san. Najbardziej polubiłam Yu-chan, małą, śliczną dziewczynę z okrągłą buzią i zadartym nosem. Jednak w czasie długiej przerwy chciałam sama pozwiedzać szkołę. Przechodząc holem widziałam twarze, które wyglądały prawie tak samo i patrzyły się na mnie ze zdziwieniem. W końcu wpadłam na najgorszy pomysł jaki mogłam wymyślić. Zjem śniadanie na dachu! Przecież w mangach często tak robią. Znalazłam odpowiednie drzwi , a potem usiadłam sobie spokojnie i rozpakowałam jedzenie. Papryka i marchewka. Biegunka gwarantowana, ale trzeba na coś umrzeć. Moją konsumpcję przerwały cudze kroki. Schowałam się i spojrzałam kto mi zakłóca spokój. Ujrzałam jakiegoś chłopaka i piersiastą dziewczynę. Spojrzałam na siebie. Nawet większe od moich. Oceniałabym jako miseczkę F, moje D niech się schowa.

\- Znowu opuścisz mecz?

\- Nie interesuje mnie on, daj mi spać.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i wyszła. Chłopak położył się na ziemi i zamknął oczy. ODWRÓT! Tylko jak najciszej i najszybciej by mnie nie…

\- Papryka? – spojrzał na mnie jednym okiem.

Co on? Pies? Usiadł i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Skąd jesteś? – zapytał.

\- Z Polski – odpowiedziałam cicho.

Skinął głową jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Podszedł i spojrzał na moje śniadanie. Wyciągnął jedną papryczkę i ugryzł ją.

\- Dobre.

No kulturę to on ma. Zamknęłam pudełko i schowałam je do teczki. Nie zje więcej. Jakby się spytał, czy może się poczęstować to bym mu dała, sknerą nie jestem. Za kogo on się uważa?

\- Dziękuję, san –ukłoniłam się i wróciłam do środka.

Gdy lekcje popołudniowe się skończyły poszłam do sali gimnastycznej, aby sobie popatrzeć jak wyglądają tutejsze kółka pozalekcyjne. Klub koszykówki miał akurat trening, więc usiadłam nie zauważona i zaczęłam oglądać. Każdy trenował osobno. Dziwne…

\- Gdzie ty znowu idziesz?!

Zauważyłam „panią miseczkę F" nadmiernie gestykulującą rękami. Wyciągnęłam swoje drugie śniadanie i spis materiału, który mam nadrobić. Czytając notatki sięgnęłam po ostatnią papryczkę. Dziwne. Spojrzałam na pudełko. Puste. Obok mnie siedział ten sam chłopak z dachu i zjadał ze smakiem moje warzywo.

\- Co ty jakiś nienormalny jesteś? Weź się człowieku opanuj –zaczęłam krzyczeć na niego po polsku.

Wszyscy na sali spojrzeli na mnie, a on zadowolony oblizał sobie palce. Usiadłam zdołowana. Szczyt ignorancji.

\- Mogę chociaż wiedzieć, co za nazwisko mam wpisać na moją czarną listę? –zapytałam słodkim głosikiem.

Chłopak zaśmiał się i spojrzał na boisko. Świetnie, nic nie powie. Spojrzałam na zegarek w telefonie. Powrotny i tak mi właśnie uciekł, więc muszę czekać. Spojrzałam na chłopaka siedzącego obok mnie. Nie wyglądał jak typowy Japończyk. Był jakąś dziwną mieszanką. Czarno-granatowe włosy, tego samego koloru oczy i karnacja o kolorze kawy z mlekiem. Bardzo smukła twarz, jednak widać było, że to Japończyk. Spojrzał na mnie z ukosa i bezwstydnie skierował wzrok w dół. Chciałam mu te ślepia wydłubać, ale się powstrzymałam.

\- Mam na imię Kasia, nazwiska pewnie i tak nie wymówisz, – poczułam potrzebę przedstawienia się – ale raczej i tak nie będziesz się do mnie odzywał , więc nie wiem po co ci to mówię. Przepraszam.

Wzięłam teczkę i wyszłam z sali. Znalazłam automat, więc kupiłam sobie drożdżówkę z wieprzowiną. Zdecydowanie muszę robić sobie większe śniadania.

\- Jesteś potulna jak mops.

Znowu on. Kupił dwie puszki oranżady cytrynowej i podał mi jedną.

\- Dziękuję, sa..

\- Aomine. Po prostu.

\- Aomine- powtórzyłam.

No to mnie zaskoczyłeś. Otworzyła puszkę i wypiłam duszkiem chłodny napój. Mój żołądek chyba zwariuje od tych dzisiejszych szaleństw. Wyjęłam portfel i wyciągnęłam pieniądze. Podałam mu je do ręki. Przyjął je, jednak zaraz włożył mi je za dekolt mundurka. Zamiast się wściec, zaczęłam śmiać się jak głupia. Spojrzał na mnie z ukosa i wstał z ławki, na której siedzieliśmy.

-Chyba jesteś przyzwyczajona do takiego zachowania. Mam ochotę porzucać. – ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Jego komentarz puściłam mimo chodem i przyjęłam nie złożoną propozycję towarzyszenia mu. Mówiłam już, że często zachowuję się jak idiotka? Poszliśmy na jakieś zewnętrzne boisko do koszykówki przy osiedlu. Aomine wyciągnął piłkę z torby, a na mnie walnął swoją marynarkę od mundurka. Przydałam się jako wieszak, zawsze coś. Usiadłam na ziemi i wyciągnęłam książkę. Udając, że czytam ukradkiem podglądałam jak gra. Jego ruchy były niesamowicie płynne i szybkie. Podał mi piłkę. Rzuciłam ją do kosza i wpadła. Czysty przypadek. Usiadł obok mnie nawet nie zdyszany.

\- Dlaczego nie trenujesz z drużyną? – zapytałam.

\- Jest tylko jedna osoba, która może mnie pokonać. – odpowiedział ze znużeniem w głosie.

\- Powiedz jeszcze, że jesteś to ty – powiedziałam z irytacją w głosie.

\- Do niedawna tak myślałem, jednak to się zmieniło. Teraz mam po co… Idę.

Wstał. Wziął swoją marynarkę, torbę i ruszył przed siebie. Ja też powinnam się zbierać. Tylko w którą stronę?

\- Hej! Czekaj! – podbiegłam do niego – nie znam miasta. Jak wrócę do domu?

-To nie jest moja sprawa.

Jasne! Wyprowadziłeś mnie na jakieś zadupie, a teraz nie uraczysz wskazówką. W sumie to nie zaproponował mi wprost bycia jego wieszakiem…

\- Proszę, Aomine. Zaprowadź mnie na stację metra. Dalej sobie poradzę. – trzeba go jakoś udobruchać. – Przyniosę ci jutro coś. O, słoik ogórków kiszonych. Skusisz się? – jedyny jaki udało mi się przemycić na lotnisku.

\- Widzę, że masz praktykę w dogadzaniu facetom. Dobra, niech stracę mój cenny czas. – poklepał mnie po głowie swoją wielką ręką. – Zła kobieta.

Ruszył przodem, a ja mogłam spokojnie przyjrzeć się jego sylwetce. Wysoki, umięśniony, gdyby nie to, że w pakiecie z ignorancją, egoizmem i arogancją to mogłabym… O czym ja myślę. Dogoniłam go by przypadkiem się nie zgubić. Czułam się jak krasnal przy nim. Moim oczom ukazało się przejście do metra.

\- Dziękuję, Aomine.

\- Pamiętaj o zapłacie, Ka… Mopsie.

\- Do zobaczenia

Uśmiechnęłam się i odwróciłam na pięcie. Wróciłam do domu. Opowiedziałam Ui-san jak było w szkole. Ominęłam parę szczegółów, przecież nie o wszystkim musi wiedzieć.

* * *

I jak się podobał pierwszy rozdział? :3


	2. Co jedzą komary?

Proszę bardzo, jest i drugi rozdział. Zdziwiła mnie szybkość mojego przepisywania. Pamiętam te pierwsze moje historii, które publikowałam na pewnym forum. Wtedy to trwało długo. Miłego czytania (:

Disclaimer: Występują fakty naciągane, bądź nie istniejące w mandze/anime na potrzeby historii.

* * *

**Co jedzą komary?**

Rano obowiązkowo spakowałam ogórki i poszłam do szkoły. Na jednej z przerw Yu-chan zaproponowała mi wyjście z jej znajomymi na karaoke. Z chęcią się zgodziłam, chociaż śpiewam marnie, ale powiedzmy, że liczy się zabawa. Na długiej przerwie poszłam na dach. Słońce grzało, jakby było jeszcze lato. Ułożyłam się wygodnie na ziemi i oglądałam zmieniającą kształty watę cukrową na niebie. Zdecydowanie było mi zbyt gorąco, więc odpięłam górny guziczek koszuli. Byłam nieświadoma tego, że ktoś się mi przygląda…

\- No dalej, nagram to, wstawię do neta i trochę zarobię. Będzie z ciebie jakiś pożytek.

\- Nie gadaj bzdur, tylko patrz - otworzyłam teczkę i wyciągnęłam słoik - Proszę.

\- Zajęłaś moje miejsce –wyciągnął kiszonego - Suń tyłek.

Nie chętnie przesunęłam się, a on położył się obok.

\- Byłeś kiedyś na karaoke?

\- Nie obchodzą mnie takie bzdury.

\- Zaraz bzdury. To byłaby dla ciebie lekcja „Jak funkcjonować w społeczeństwie?". Może się skusisz?

\- Ta już widzę, czego mógłbym się tam nauczyć… Nie chodzę na randki z wymoczkami – spojrzał w dół – Jakbyś rozpięła bardziej bluzkę to może… Nie, jednak, nie.

\- Nie proponuję ci randki! A właściwie to co do nich masz?

\- Do nich nic, tylko do tego wymoczka co jest do nich przyczepiony.

Zaczęłam się z niego śmiać. Wyjęłam swoje bento.

\- Ja cię nie rozumiem – przegryźć, przełknąć – Jesteś totalnym ignorantem, ale mimo to kupiłeś mi wczoraj picie, poszedłeś ze mną na boisko, opowiedziałeś coś o sobie i ba! Nawet mnie odprowadziłeś. A teraz leżysz obok i marudzisz, ale po prostu sobie nie pójdziesz.

\- Kupiłem ci picie, bo –spojrzał na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek – prawie się wczoraj popłakałaś na tej ławce. Na boisko poszedłem sam, tylko ty się uczepiłaś. Poza tym podeszłaś mnie i dlatego coś ci powiedziałem, a nadal tu leżę, bo to jest moje miejsce, tylko ty się wprowadziłaś na moją posesję. Teraz zapchaj się jedzeniem i daj mi spać.

Proszę, jaka długa wypowiedź. Kto by się tego spodziewał? Daje się podejść jak małe dziecko. Dokończyłam śniadanie i położyłam powrotem teczkę pod głowę, by móc wygodnie leżeć. Ciekawe czy wytrzymam tutaj chociaż rok…

\- Dai-chan! Masz być na tym meczu. Proszę. Uznaj go chociaż jako trening. – głos „pani F" rozbrzmiał na dachu – A to kto?

Zignorowałam jej pytanie i nie odezwałam się. Właściwie to nie zwróciła się do mnie, więc mam prawo.

\- Mój sługus.

Ciekawe jaki rozmiar jest dla niego wystarczająco kuszący, skoro opiera się „pani F"?

\- Pff… Służbie się chociaż płaci. Ja raczej jestem niewolnicą.

\- Nawet usługi erotyczne za darmo. Żyć nie umierać - podłożył sobie ręce pod głowę.

\- Chyba w twoich snach, napalony zboczeńcu.

\- Na ciebie to nie ma się co napalać…

\- Ekhem. – tym razem zwróciła się do mnie – Widzę, że nie tylko ja się z nim użeram. Nazywam się Momoi Satsuki.

\- Witaj, Momoi-san – tak bardzo oficjalnie – Nazywam się Kasia.

\- Bez przesady z tym san, chan wystarczy, bo czuję się staro.

\- Bo jesteś stara, Satsuki – mruknął Aomine.

\- Ty też, Dai-chan.

\- Dobra, koniec tych pogaduszek. Zamknąć się albo wypad z mojego dachu. Człowiek się nie może wyspać.

Momoi wyszła. W sumie mogłam iść za nią. Trochę dziwnie zwracała się do Aomine, ale w sumie co mnie to obchodzi. Zadzwonił gong oznaczający popołudniowe lekcje. Zabrałam teczkę i ruszyłam do sali.

\- Do zobaczenia, Aomine.

\- Żegnaj, irytujący wymoczku.

Kretyn. Z gówna bata nie ukręcisz jak to mawiała pani od chemii. Następne były lekcje gotowania, więc czas minął całkiem przyjemnie. Przy okazji zapisałam się na dodatkowe właśnie z tego przedmiotu. Przynajmniej nauczę się nie palić wody na herbatę. W końcu zabrzmiał ostatni dzwonek i razem z Yu-chan czekałyśmy na jej znajomych. Gdy byliśmy już w komplecie, poszliśmy na karaoke. Zapamiętałam drogę, żeby nie mieć później problemów z powrotem. Bawiłam się dobrze. Nawet znałam większość piosenek, więc nie było tak źle. Dowiedziałam się przy okazji paru rzeczy o Yu. Jej znajomi byli bardzo zainteresowani mną, więc opowiedziałam im trochę o sobie z przerwami na śpiewanie. Gdy wracałam do domu, wstąpiłam jeszcze do sklepu po parę rzeczy. Zapakowałam jakieś szybkie przekąski i napoje. Właśnie sięgałam po puszkę oranżady cytrynowej, gdy ktoś mnie ubiegł.

\- Hmm, miło. – irytacja mode: on– Aomine?

\- Niewolnica? – wymówił ze zdziwieniem i spojrzał niżej – Jak mogłem nie poznać? – podrapał się po głowie – Że też w tym ogromnym mieście musieliśmy pójść do tego samego sklepu. Wystarczy, że w szkole muszę cię znosić.

Olałam go. Wzięłam koleją puszkę z napojem. Wyminęłam go i poszłam do kasy. Wyszłam ze sklepu i ruszyłam szybkim krokiem.

\- No dobra, przypadek – dogonił mnie.

\- Właśnie, przypadek. A ty musisz mi psuć humor swoją twarzą – krzyczałam na niego w swoim ojczystym języku.

\- Mów do mnie po japońsku… Albo lepiej nie.

\- To włącz mózg i może znajdziesz tam translator! Idioto. Aho – przerwałam i zaśmiałam się – Aho-mine.

Zatrzymałam się i zaczęłam śmiać na cały regulator. Ludzie patrzyli się na mnie krzywo, ale mnie to nie obchodziło.

\- Skoro ty mnie nazywasz pudlem, niewolnicą i wymoczkiem… - zanuciłam – Aho-mine, Aho-mine, Aho-mine.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, wymoczku. – westchnął.

Ni z tego, ni z owego lunął deszcz. W chwilę byliśmy cali przemoczeni. Koszulka Aomine przylgnęła do jego ciała ukazując mięśnie. Mmm, mięsko. Nagle z moich dziwnych myśli wyrwał mnie jego głos.

\- Daleko masz do domu?

\- Minąć trzy zakręty, w prawo, prosto aż do skrzyżowania, w lewo i prosto do końca. – spojrzał na mnie krzywo – tak, daleko.

\- Hmm, no dobra. Niech stracę. Chodź, wymoczku.

Złapał mnie za łokieć i poprowadził do jakiegoś bloku. Weszliśmy na trzecie piętro, a Aomine bez słowa otworzył drzwi. Weszłam do dużego mieszkania. Oprócz piłki i rozrzuconych pornosów nie było tu nic z jakiś osobistych rzeczy.

\- Sam mieszkasz?

\- Yhm. – rzucił mi na twarz ręcznik – rozbieraj się.

Nie przemyślałam, że ten zbok, może mieć teraz ochotę na… Co ja zrobiłam. Moje dziewictwo jest zagrożone. Zdjęłam ręcznik z twarzy i poszukałam najbliższej drogi ucieczki… Okna, drzwi… On już był bez koszulki.

\- No już, bo się przeziębisz, wymoczku.

Przeziębisz? Uff. Kamień spadł mi z serca. Zdjęłam mundurek i ułożyłam go na grzejniku. Zasłoniłam swoje ciało ręcznikiem.

\- Dał byś mi coś do ubrania…

\- Tak mi pasuje. – spojrzałam na niego krzywo. – Siadaj.

Ułożył na stoliku ciepłą herbatę, trochę ryżu i tuńczyka. Perfekcyjny pan domu od siedmiu boleści. Wypiłam szybko herbatę i sięgnęłam po tuńczyka. Musiałam przeciągnąć się prze cały stół. Specjalnie ta ułożył, idiota. Aomine złapał mnie za rękę, a chwilę potem leżałam na ziemi. Poczułam jego ciepłe wargi na ustach. Co on robi. Przesunął ręką po moim udzie. Kurde! Co ja robię. Gdzie rozsądek? Odsunęłam się szybko od niego, a pomiędzy nami przepłynęła stróżka śliny.

\- Ale ty jesteś łatwa…

Spoliczkowałam go. Pobiegłam szybko do łazienki i się zamknęłam. Serio, jestem łatwa. Łzy złości spłynęły mi po policzkach. Co ja tu jeszcze robię? Wyszłam szybko z łazienki, założyłam mokre ciuchy i wybiegłam z mieszkania, nim on coś powiedział. Biegłam w deszczu analizując sytuację. Przecież on mi się wcale… prawie… w ogóle. Bzdura, znam go dwa dni. Nie zakochałam się w nim. To totalny idiota i tyle. Głupia. Dobiegam do cała przemęczona i zmęczona. Po chwili spałam wygodnie w swoim łóżku. Postanowiłam tę sytuację wyprostować, zgnieść, wyrzucić z pamięci i dać komarzycom by nakarmiły swoje dzieci…


	3. Zboczeniec i jeszcze alkoholik

No i kolejny rozdział :3

Disclaimer: Występują fakty naciągane, bądź nie istniejące w mandze/anime na potrzeby historii.

* * *

**Nie dość, że zboczeniec to jeszcze alkoholik**

Otworzyłam drzwi na dach. On już leżał.

\- Czyżby potulny wymoczek? - otworzył oczy - 3 punkty, zgadłem.

Kopnęłam go w żebra. Na jego twarzy nie pojawił się nawet grymas bólu. Widocznie to nie pierwszy jego raz.

\- Senpai, możesz sobie mówić co chcesz, ale ja nie pozwolę sobą pomiatać. Masz odwołać to co wczoraj powiedziałeś i nie całować mnie więcej - jeszcze jeden kopniak, tak dla własnej przyjemności.

Spojrzał na mnie z pod przymrożonych powiek i westchnął jak małe dziecko. Kopnęłam go jeszcze raz.

-No dobra, odwołuję. Przecież na kilometr cuchniesz dziewictwem. Całowałaś się beznadziejnie, pewnie pierwszy raz - prychnął. - Mówiłem - wymoczek.

Kopnęłam go znowu w żebra. Moja irytacja sięgała zenitu.

\- To chyba dobrze, że nie puszczam się na prawo i lewo. - powiedziałam z pogardą- I nie całowałam się z pierwszym lepszym idiotą. Upss, a jednak trafiłam gorzej, Aho-mine.

\- Spierdalaj - mruknął.

Zwycięstwo! Minęły wczorajsze zmartwienia i teraz opanowała mnie radość. W końcu mu zabrakło ciętej riposty.

Usiadłam i zaczęłam jeść śniadanie, jakby nigdy nic. Aomine obrócił się i bez mrugnięcia okiem zaczął mi wyjadać.

\- Ej, odczep się... Wczoraj dostałeś słoik ogórków, gdzie je teraz masz?

\- Tu - poklepał się po brzuchu z dziecięcym uśmiechem.

\- To było słodkie... Kwaśne! Jak mogłeś tyle ich zjeść w tak krótkim czasie?

\- Dasz mi więcej. - oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami.

Tak, tylko nie mam więcej. Wierz w cuda. On chyba ma jakiś fetysz ogórków. Może tym powinno się wobec niego płacić albo coś podobnego. Westchnęłam głośno.

\- Dai-chan! Ka-chan! - uśmiechnęła się - Przeszkadzam wam?

Obejrzałam się za siebie. Momoi i jej cycki stały za nami.

\- Nie.

\- Mi zawsze.

Powiedzieliśmy równocześnie. W myślach przyznałam Aomine rację.

\- Oj, Dai-chan! Dziękuje, Ka-chan. - wzięła głęboki oddech, jakby szykowała się powiedzieć coś ważnego. - mam dla ciebie propozycję, Ka-chan. Czy chciałabyś iść z nami na następny mecz? A właściwie to nam kibicować. O lekcje się nie martw. Zostaniesz zwolniona. Podobnego meczu nie obejrzysz pewnie szybko.

Aomine nawet nie pisnął słowem o tym, że nie ma ochoty grać. Czyżby miał jakiś cel? Może tam będzie ten jedyny człowiek, który może go pokonać. Brzmi to arogancko i abstrakcyjnie, ale to może być prawda.

\- Brzmi kusząco. - odpowiedziałam.

\- Jeśli ten wymoczek przyjdzie to z pewnością przegram. - westchnął. - A ty Satsuki po prostu nie chcesz się czuć samotna jako jedyna w Japonii z takim przednim zawieszeniem, ale ponoć u niej w kraju to normalne, a poza tym i tak masz większe, megazordzie. Ups. - Spojrzał na niebo - zaczyna padać.

Wstał i wyszedł. Spakowałam swoje rzeczy i wzięłam zdziwioną Momoi pod rękę.

\- Wiesz, że on powiedział swój pierwszy komplement od chyba gimnazjum. - zamknęłam drzwi na dach.

\- Kiedy? Sugerując, że jesteśmy przez nasze wymiary łatwe, mówiąc, że u mnie w kraju to wszystkie są takie, czy wtedy, gdy to ty zostałaś tą "dziwną"? - prychnęłam - Hipokryta.

\- Trochę inaczej zrozumiałam jego wypowiedź. Wiesz, znamy się od dawna... nie zawsze taki był. - westchnęła - Mówiąc, że to normalne, chyba cię usprawiedliwiał. To komplement z jego strony. A może dorabiam jakieś teorie.

\- Możliwe, ale nie przejmuj się Momoi-chan. Dowodzenia.

Zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje. Nie doszukiwałam się głębi słów Aomine. Właściwie to ucieszyłabym się, gdyby ktoś traktował by mnie tu na równi z innymi. No może, taki sposób do najprzyjemniejszych nie należał. Doprowadzało mnie to i ten jego przeklęty charakter do nerwicy.

Na dodatkowej lekcji gotowania robiliśmy ramen. Całkiem dobrze mi wyszedł jak na pierwszy raz. Wracając do domu, kupiłam w sklepie miód, cytryny i imbir. Oglądałam, że w trakcie przerw w czasie meczu zawodnicy jedzą cytryny przygotowane w sosie właśnie z imbiru i miodu. Ile w tym prawdy to się przekonamy. Gdy wróciłam do domu od razu wzięłam się za przerobienie kupionych produktów. Raz, dwa i wszystko było gotowe. Wypiłam herbatę z Osu-san i poszłam się uczyć.

Następnego dnia nie działo się nic ciekawego. Po lekcjach wyszłam z Yu na sushi. Przyłapałam się na tym, że moje nadrabianie materiału idzie w dobrym kierunku. Właściwie to minęło kilka dni od mojego przyjazdu. Być może w przyszłości będzie trzeba pomyśleć nad zmianą szkoły. Jednak nie zaprzątała sobie tym za nadto głowy.

W piątek miałam sporo czasu z rana, więc po uczyłam się trochę, bo mimo wszystko kolejny dzień szkoły w plecy. W końcu spakowałam swoją torbę i ledwo ją dopięłam, przez pudełko z moimi kulinarnymi wyczynami. Na miejscu spotkania byli już wszyscy. Momoi rozmawiała z Aomine.

\- Nawet się nie spóźniłeś - obejrzała się w moją stronę. - Dzień dobry, Ka-chan!

Skinęłam głową. Gdy byliśmy na miejscu, gdzie miał się odbyć mecz, drużyna poszła do szatni. Nie skorzystałam z ich zaproszenia, a szkoda. Po jakimś czasie otworzyły się metalowe drzwi.

\- Wszystko ustalone. Dajcie z siebie wszystko. - pierwsza wyszła Momoi, która jest menedżerką drużyny.

Po chwili wyszli wszyscy razem z trenerem. Aomine podszedł do mnie.

\- Jakieś cenne rady?- spytał.

\- Zniszcz przeciwnika jego własną bronią - odpowiedziałam zaskoczona jego pytaniem.

\- To już wiem czego mam unikać. Teraz nie przegram.

Przegracie - poprawiłam go w myślach. Zasłoniłam rękami twarz. Boże, co za wredota z tego osobnika. Połam nogi, głupolu. Usiadłam na ławce rezerwowych. Wszyscy traktują mnie jak królową, no, może z małym wyjątkiem...

Zaczął się mecz. Momoi kazała mi zwrócić uwagę na jej chłopaka. Kuroko Tetsuya był dość niski jak na koszykarza, miał jasne włosy i oczy. Co chwila znikał mi z pola widzenia. Natomiast chłopak, który najbardziej rzucał się oczy nazywał się Kagami Taiga. To chyba o nim mówił Aomine, ponieważ to on zdobywał najwięcej punktów. Jednak największym zdziwieniem był dla mnie trener drużyny, a właściwie trenerka - Riko Aida. Córka jakiegoś byłego ultrahipersupereksta zawodnika. Nie za bardzo znam się na koszykówce, ale chyba ten mecz był bardzo wyrównany. Wynik mnie w tym przekonywał. Trzecia kwarta zakończyła się remisem. Teraz ma się wszystko rozegrać. Aomine spojrzał na mnie z kamienną twarzą. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego pokrzepiająco. Ponoć kiedyś grał w głównej szóstce najlepszej drużyny gimnazjalnej w całej Japonii. Nic dziwnego, że można go zobaczyć na okładkach gazet.

Zostało już tylko pięć minut meczu. Spojrzałam na puste pudełko w mojej torebce. Chyba im smakowało. Aomine oczywiście musiał wszamać najwięcej, nie zostawiając zbyt dużo swoim kolegom. Co za egoista. Uśmiechnęłam się na to wspomnienie i przytuliłam się do pudełka. "Głupi wymoczek!". Głupi Aomine! Won z moje głowy zawszona solaro. Dziesięć sekund przed końcem meczu. Aomine chce zrobić wsad, jednak Kagami przed nim wyskakuje chcąc go zablokować. Głupi Aomine przegra jeśli nie poda. Ale za Chiny nie poda, arogant. Kątem oka spojrzał na mnie. Ech, stracony. Nawet jeśli by trafił to byłaby dogrywka. Widzę jak Aomine przekręca dłoń i podaje do strzelca Ryō Sakurai. Ten natomiast rzuca kosza za 3 punkty. Wat, wat?

Momoi odbiega do mnie i przytula mnie z radości... Dziwnie to musi wyglądać. No wiecie, Big Cyc Momoi i ja. Drużyny dziękują sobie i schodzą z boiska. Przybijam ze wszystkimi żółwika. Aomine podchodzi do mnie i czochra mnie pogłowie.

\- Mów mi Awesomine.

\- Pfff. W co ty wierzysz.

\- Ruszaj! - klepie mnie w tyłek. - Wiśta wio do szatni!

Patrzę na niego z oburzeniem. Przechodzi obok mnie, więc odwdzięczam mu sie tym samym niewerbalnym przekazem. Spogląda na mnie i nagle przewiesza przez ramię jak worek ziemniaków.

\- Ej, kurde. Puść mnie.

\- Cicho wymoczku, idę odebrać swoją nagrodę. -cmoknął mnie w pośladek.

\- Dokładnie! Pocałuj mnie w dupę. A twoją nagrodą nie będzie moja cnota. Już zabrałeś mi pierwszy pocałunek, złodzieju. - opadłam rękami w dół - W dodatku jesteś mokry i śmierdzisz, - powiedziałam w jego koszulkę - jak z takim kimś mam uprawia seks? Fuj.

Weszliśmy, a właściwie Aomine wszedł do szatni. Nastała grobowa cisza. Zakryłam rękoma swój tyłek.

\- Dai-chan! - krzyknęła Momoi.

W końcu wylądowałam na nogach. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, więc wpadłam z powrotem w ręce Aomine.

\- Kiedy ona sama się o mnie pcha. - prychnął.

\- Śmierdzisz. Idź się umyj.

W szatni podniosła się wrzawa. No tak, w końcu wygrali trudny mecz. Łiii. Nie no serio, nie nadaję się do kibicowania koszykarzom. Wolę się skupić na ich mięsku. Typowy pustak ze mnie.

\- Co powiecie na imprezę? - zaproponował Wakamatsu- Ka-chan. - wskazał na mnie. - bez ciebie nie będzie imprezy.

\- Ej! Weźcie jej nie niszczcie. - zaprotestowała Momoi.

\- Daj spokój, Momoi-chan. - uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Z chęcią przyjdę.

Aomine właśnie wrócił z pomieszczenia z prysznicami. Moją wyobraźnie zastąpiły realne obrazy. Przeklęłam i uciekłam z szatni, w której o dziwo nie było już Satsuki, a to wredna małpa. Kuźdę, teraz to już na pewno pójdę do piekła. Zapomnijmy o mokrym i półnagim Aomine.

\- Cześć.

Krzyknęłam z przerażenia.

\- O, dzień dobry. Ty zapewne jesteś Kuroko-san. Przepraszam za ten krzyk, zaskoczyłeś mnie.

Z zaciekawieniem przyglądała mi się para jasnoniebieskich oczu.

\- Nie znam ciebie, a ty mnie znasz.

\- Tak, przepraszam. Nazywam się Kasia... Jestem z Akademii Tōō, siedziałam na ławce rezerwowych.

\- Rzeczywiście. Nie jesteś japonką?

\- Nie, przyjechałam niedawno z Europy.

Cholera, dlaczego ja mu tyle o sobie opowiadam. A może to właśnie ta typowa gadka Japończyka z gajdzinem.

Drzwi za nami skrzypnęły, a ja zaczerwieniłam się na jego widok.

\- Tutaj jesteś, zboczuszku. - klepnął mnie po głowie - Cześć Tetsu.

\- Gratulacja, Aomine-kun. Zaskoczyłeś wszystkich.

\- Zaskoczyłem sam siebie. - podrapał się po głowie - To wszystko przez nią - wskazał na mnie - wyglądała, jakby chciała mnie zabić.

Zamurowało mnie. Nie sądziłam, że uzna moje spojrzenie za poważną groźbę zabójstwa. Jednak cel uświęca środki. Kuroko pożegnał się z nami i zniknął. Serio.

\- Zboczuszku, a ty wiesz, że to zakrapiana impreza?

\- Dobrze wiedziałeś, że jeszcze tam jestem! Po cholerę wyłaziłeś. - warknęłam - A imprezy młodzieży zwykle są zakrapiane? Chyba ty o tym wiesz.

\- No tego to bym się nie spodziewał. Nie dość, że zboczeniec to jeszcze alkoholik.

Pozostali wyszli z szatni. Ruszyliśmy razem do domu Wakamatsu -sempaia, jak kazał mi na siebie mówić. Mieszkał on w domku jednorodzinnym. Tak się złożyło, że jego rodzice wyjechali... Nic, tylko imprezować. Weszliśmy wszyscy do środka. Salon był duży i bardzo nowocześnie urządzony. Wakamatsu -sempai stanął za barem i wyciągnął dwie skrzynki piwa - widać, że był przyszykowany na ewentualne zwycięstwo. Później w obieg weszły mocniejsze trunki, a dziubrówka robiła furorę. Ja i Momoi dostawałyśmy drinki. Jednak nie jestem pewna, czy można było to tak nazwać. Po piątym zaprzestałam pić. Ta mieszanka nie była bezpieczna. Później zaczęliśmy grać w króla. Ciągnęliśmy patyczki z cyferkami, a ten kto miał czerwony znaczek zostawał królem i trzeba było spełniać wszelkie jego zachcianki. Władza absolutna. Oczywiście wiadomo kto został pierwszym królem.

\- Hehe... No dobra, pięć do mnie. - wskazał na swoje kolana.

Przypadek. Ten oszust wcale nie widział mojego numerka. Usiadłam Aomine na kolana. Był w stanie poniżej względnego. Jak on się jeszcze trzymał?

\- Ok, wy róbcie co chcecie dalej, ale ona tu zostaje.

No i zostałam. Kolejnie ciągnięcia i kolejne rozkazy, jednak od samego początku było wiadomo, komu trafiła się najlepsza kolejka. Siedziałam nieporuszona na kolanach Aomine i tylko od czasu do czasu rozpraszał mnie jego oddech łaskoczący mój kark.

\- Dobra, to następna kolejka.

Gospodarz wrócił z drinkami dla mnie i Momoi. Miałam zaprzestać picia... Wypiłam kilka łyków, po czym spłynęła mi do dekoltu kropla napoju. Nie zdążyłam jej zetrzeć, bo Aomine zrobił to za mnie, a właściwie jego język, który przejechał z dołu do góry... Ratunku!

\- Uspokój się, pijaku!

Zabrał mi drinka z ręki i wypił go duszkiem do końca.

\- No to my się zbieramy, hej!

Wziął mnie za rękę i wyprowadził chwiejnym krokiem z domu Wakamatsu.

\- A teraz powiedz mi, gdzie jest mój dom?

Świeże powietrze mnie trzeźwiło, a przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało. Odprowadziłam go pod same drzwi. Wzięłam klucze z jego kurtki i otworzyłam mieszkanie. Zabrał mi je z ręki i wprowadził mnie do środka. Usiadłam na chwilę dla odpoczynku, a następni się z nim pożegnałam.

\- Schowałem klucze w sekretnym miejscu i zamknąłem drzwi.

Spojrzałam na niego zaszokowana. Wiedziałam, że coś takiego może wymyślić. Podbiegłam do drzwi i nacisnęłam klamkę. Zamknięte.

\- Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię pókim pijany. Chcę wszystko pamiętać, za kogo ty mnie masz? - podszedł bliżej - Chodź spać, jest późno, a możesz jakiegoś gwałciciela spotkać i co wtedy?

Nie chcę tu być. Rozumem. Jednak ten został zagłuszony przez alkohol. Moja biedna głowa. Położyłam się na łożu obok Aomine, który był już oczywiście bez koszulki.

\- Czemu ciągle mówisz do mnie po nazwisku?

\- Ty nawet tego nie używasz.

\- Bo nie umiem, niby proste, a nie mogę go wypowiedzieć. A teraz ty powiedz: Daiki.

\- Daiki. - powtórzyłam.

Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i objął ramieniem. Sam stał się prawie potulny. Wdychałam zapach jego ciała. To chyba najpiękniejszy zapach na świecie. Albo po prostu moje receptory nic już nie czują. Pozwoliłam sobie na dotknięcie jego brzucha. Czego bym nigdy na trzeźo nie zrobiła... Tyle mięska.

\- Ej, wymoczku. Spokojnie, jutro też jest dzień. Jeszcze parę godzin nie zmieni twojego losu. - a ja już uwierzyłam, że stał się potulny - Musi ci być niewygodnie. W szufladzie masz koszulki.

Ledwo wstałam i wzięłam jedną z szuflady. Poszłam do łazienki i przebrałam się. Zostawiłam pod spodem bieliznę, bo jakaś trzeźwość umysłu mi pozostała. Koszulka sięgała mi do połowy uda. Wróciłam do Daikiego i wysłałam Otsu-san wiadomość, że zostaję u koleżanki na noc. Daiki spał, więc tylko wtuliłam się w jego ramiona i zasnęłam.

Obudziłam się około południa. Mieliśmy splecione nogi, a koszulka podwinęła mi się pod samą szyję. Ból głowy dał się we znaki. Byłam zażenowana sobą. Daiki otworzył oczy.

\- O, moja kochanka.

O poranku, był zbyt przystojny. Trzeba się ewakuować. Wyplątałam się z uścisku, poprawiłam koszulkę i pobiegłam do toalety. Nic takiego się nie stało. Jupi! Załatwiłam łazienkowe sprawy i umyłam zęby szczoteczką Aomine. Obrzydliwe, ale trudno. Wysuszyłam ręcznikiem włosie, żeby nie było i wyszłam z łazienki. Wyminęłam się z Daikim w drzwiach. Cholera, za wygodnie mi się dzisiaj spało. Założyłam swoje ubrania i pościeliłam łóżko. Połóżyłam się na nim. Głupia. Czemu jeszcze stąd nie poszłam. Jednak ból głowy przezwyciężał, mimo tego, że leżałam w cudzym mieszkaniu na cudzym łóżku. Spojrzałam pod spód łóżka i wyciągnęłam pornosy. Aomine wyszedł z łazienki.

\- Tak się da? - powiedziałam do siebie.

\- Jak chcesz to możemy spróbować. - odpowiedział oparty o framugę drzwi.

Kiwnęłam głową na znak protestu i odłożyłam gazetę na jej miejsce.

\- Jednego nie wiem. - powiedział. - Dlaczego ani wczoraj, ani dzisiaj nie uciekłaś? Przecież nic ci nie zrobiłem.

\- Schowałeś gdzieś klucze. Byłam spita, a opowieść o gwałcicielach wcale nie pomogła. Tak, chociaż wiedziałabym kto mnie zgwałcił. - mruknęłam - A dzisiaj mój kac mnie trochę przyparł do muru. Ja nie wiem, jakie w tych drinkach były proporcje alkoholu i soku. Poza tym dawno nie piłam. Jak otworzysz drzwi, to sobie pójdę.

Przeciągnęłam się i ziewnęłam. W głowie mi łomotało. Aomine przetarł skronie i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Nie pamiętam gdzie je położyłem. - przewrócił oczami - Masz szczęście, bo nie mam na nic ochoty. Chociaż szkoda, że miałaś bieliznę. - westchnął - Czyli dzisiaj mamy wagary?

\- Na to wygląda. - położył się obok mnie i spojrzał na sufit. - To może mi o czymś poopowiadasz? Albo zagrajmy w pytania. Ty mi jakieś zadajesz, ja ci odpowiadam i na odwrót. Zaczynaj.

\- No dobra, czy masz więcej ogórków? - zapytał.

\- Nie - skrzywiłam się.

Ten to tylko o ogórkach. Aomine przeciągnął się i zrobił kilka wdechów.

\- Do dupy ta gra. Koniec pytań.

Chyba jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiał. Ziewnęłam i przeciągnęłam się. Wstałam z łóżka i poszłam do kuchni. Proszę bardzo. Tak jak się spodziewałam, w lodówce stał sok po ogórkach. Nawet sok pomidorowy jest. Wyciągnęłam je z lodówki i wlałam do dwóch szklanek. Przeszukałam półkę z przyprawami. No niesamowite, ma kminek. Dosypałam po łyżeczce i poszłam z napojami do Aomine.

\- Czary, mary, pac! Znika nam nasz kac, - podałam mu jego szklankę i wypiłam duszkiem napój - a teraz dawaj klucze, bo wracam do domu.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie wiem gdzie są.

\- Ej, no! Aomine, chcę się wykąpać i jakoś produktywnie jeszcze spędzić ten dzień, więc wypuść mnie. - szarpnęłam go.

Złapał mnie za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że na nim leżałam. Przysunął głowę, ale zakryłam wolną dłonią jego usta.

\- O nie, tak się nie bawimy. - warknęłam - Nie będzie powtórki z rozrywki, senpai.

\- Jesteś pewna? - przekrzywił brew i zaśmiał się.

Bum, bum i leżałam pod nim z rękami przypartymi do materaca. Aomine schylił się, a ja przechyliłam głowę. Uśmiechnął się i położył na mnie cały swój ciężar.

\- Ała, moje cycki! - jęknęłam - Cholero mam ledwo 45 kilo! Jak mam tyle mięsa udźwignąć.

Przechylił głowę i cmoknął mnie w policzek, na co się zarumieniłam.

\- Nie całuj mnie! Obiecałeś.

\- Nie obiecałem, a twoje słowa zaprzeczają twojej fizycznej reakcji.

\- Dupek, nie mogę oddychać. - przeciągnął mnie na siebie i znowu byłam w punkcie wyjścia - Przestań się mną bawić i daj mi wrócić do domu.

\- To jeszcze nie jest zabawa, wymoczku - powiedział sarkastycznie - A klucze trzeba znaleźć, bo naprawdę nie wiem gdzie są.

W takim razie je znajdę. Podniosłam z ziemi okulary, które nie wiem kiedy się tam znalazły. Najpierw przeszukałam jego kurtkę potem sprawdziłam szuflady. Daiki stał i się patrzył. "Niewolnica". Podeszłam do niego i sięgnęłam dłonią do kieszeni jego dresów. No i znalazłam.

\- Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz?

\- Nie czułem ich. - powiedział zdziwiony.

Westchnęłam nad moim życiem, bo nic tylko płakać mi zostało. Spojrzałam żałośnie na Daikiego.

\- I co będziesz tak wagarować w domu? - spytał - Niegrzeczna.

\- Cholera, powiedziałam Otsu-san, że idę do koleżanki. Czyli powinnam być teraz w szkole. Dobrze, że nic wczoraj nie wspominałam o meczu. Tylko, że jeśli nie wrócę w mundurku... Kurwa.

\- Uuuu, potulny wymoczek przeklina. No proszę, proszę. Trzeba będzie cię jakoś ukarać. - złapał się za brodę, udając, że myśli - Czas zabrać ci twoją cnotę.

Podszedł do mnie bliżej. Złapał mnie za biodra i pokołysał nimi. Uderzyłam go w dłoni, ale to nic nie pomogło. Złapał za szlufki moich spodni i przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

\- Wolisz karę, czy zabawę? - szepnął mi do ucha.

\- Wolę cnotę. Cholera! W ogóle dlaczego ja ci pozwalam na tyle rzeczy. Mogłabym policzyć na palcach dłoni tyle dni, ile się znamy. - przejechał językiem po mojej szyi - Kurwa. Przestań. To wcale nie jest śmieszne. Nawet cię nie lubię.

\- Doprawdy? To dlaczego tu jesteś? Przecież masz klucze w dłoni. - ugryzł moje ucho.

\- No właśnie sama nie wiem. Cholera! Weź mi to ucho odgryź od razu i zostaw mnie w spokoju.

\- Chodź, ugotujesz coś.

W końcu puścił moje dżinsy i poszedł w stronę kuchni. Daiki usiadł na blacie, a ja jak t niewolnica pozmywałam naczynia. Przeszukałam dogłębnie jego lodówkę i ugotowałam zupę miso. Oczywiście nie odbyłoby się to wszystko bez przeszkadzania mi. No, ale co zrobisz? Nic nie zrobisz. Zjedliśmy, a później zabrałam się za posprzątanie. Niewolnica. Pozmywałam naczynia. Poczułam jak przypiera mnie do blatu. Odwróciłam się do niego.

\- Na dzisiaj mam już ciebie dosyć, przekroczyłeś swój limit. Wracam do domu. - pocałunek - Przestań! Potem mówisz, że jestem łatwa. - następny - Proszę, nie rób tak.

\- Nawet Satsuki ze mną wytrzymuje góra trzy godziny. - starł łzę, która spłynęła po moim policzku - Jesteś łatwa. Łatwa do odgadnięcia. Zakochałaś się.

\- Zamilcz. - nieudolna próba odepchnięcia go - Jak mogłabym się zakochać w takim ignoranckim, egoistycznym, aroganckim i irytującym dupku?

\- To ty mi powiedz. Dodam, że nie pamiętam dziewczyn, z którymi się spotykałem i nie tylko... Co taki wymoczek we mnie widzi? A może jest zdesperowany?

\- Możesz się zamknąć. - warknęłam.

\- To ty mnie zamknij. Wiesz jak. Ty możesz.

Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Cholera, nadal nie założył koszulki. Stanęłam na palcach i przyciągnęłam jego policzki. Teraz albo... Zrobił to za mnie. Wsunęłam dłoń między jego krótkie włosy. Usadził mnie na blacie i zaczął dotykać po plecach. Jego dłoń niebezpiecznie powędrowała pod koszulkę, a potem powoli w górę. Gdy była przy karku poszła znowu w dół i zatrzymała się przy zapięciu stanika. Odsunął się lekko zdyszany.

\- Kac mi minął, a drugi raz nie przerwę. - szepnął.

I nie musiał. Zerwałam się z blatu, zabrałam swoje rzeczy i wyszłam z jego mieszkania. Wiem, że tylko się mną bawi. Jednak skoro tak dobrowolnie dał mi wybór, to może nie było tak źle.

* * *

No to 3,2 k słów minęło. :D


End file.
